The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computer-implemented methods and systems for scheduling tasks across a hybrid cloud. In particular, present methods and systems involve anonymization of data for selected tasks performed across the hybrid cloud.
A cloud is a set of computer resources organized in such a way that the owner of the resources may dynamically allocate part or all of those resources to users, e.g., for a fixed period of time. A private cloud may refer to a cloud in which the user and owner belong to the same organization while in an external cloud, also referred to as public cloud herein, may refer to a cloud wherein the user and owner belong to different organizations. Private clouds tend to be preferred when owners or users do not wish to have their computation performed on the infrastructure of a third party, e.g., for reasons of security or reliability. Private clouds tend to have the disadvantage of being inelastic, e.g., the amount of resources that can be allocated to task may be bound by the total amount of resources in the private cloud, which is likely more limited than the amount of resources in a public cloud. Hybrid clouds may attempt to federate private and public clouds such that part of users requirements are performed in a private cloud while others are performed in a public cloud.